


Knock Once for the Baby, Knock Twice for the Son, Three Times for the Family Reunion

by inubz101



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Established Relationship, Established Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, F/M, Family Feels, Family Secrets, Fluff, Light Angst, Long Lost Family, M/M, Mentions of Sarah Rogers, Steve Needs a Hug, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-13 07:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10509144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inubz101/pseuds/inubz101
Summary: “Sarah was Pregnant.” Bucky said.Steve blinked.Bucky remembers a secret from the past, and Steve learns to deal. Sort of.Based offthisprompt





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this has been sitting in my drive for sometime now and I'm sick of looking at it unfinished, so here's the first part of it. Second part should be done by Monday; so long as I don't procrastinate.

“Sarah was Pregnant.” Bucky said.

Steve blinked.

After bringing Bucky home several months back; Steve, Sam, and a team of highly trained doctors worked on restoring his memory. On Bucky’s best days he would remember him and Steve messing around as kids. On his worst days, he could remember each gruesome kill he’d done in refined detail. The doctors had said that while most of his memory had returned, a few smaller ones might pop up at any moment and that Bucky just needed to let it process. So it was no surprise to Steve or the rest of the team when Bucky would randomly say something out loud.

“What did you say?”

Bucky scrunched up his face; slowly going through a memory, “Sarah... she was pregnant when you were sick one year. ‘27 I think it was.”

Steve and Tony were going on about having children now that they’ve been together for 4 years. It had been a stupid conversation about Tony carrying a child, but it ended up triggering Bucky’s memory nonetheless.

“Are you sure about that Buck?” Steve questioned. He didn’t remember much that year, but he’d know if his mother was carrying a baby.

“I’m sure. She was four months in when she told me. Said that I needed to take care of Steve through the pregnancy.”

“Wait a minute, she actually gave birth to the child?” Tony asked.

“Yes.”

“And you’re absolutely positive about this?”

“Yes, Steve I wouldn’t say it otherwise.” Bucky insisted.

Steve looked at his friend for moment, before getting up and walking towards his room.

||

“Congratulations Barnes, you managed to break both of them.” Sam plopped down next to Bucky.

Bucky frowned, “I wasn’t trying to.”

“Yeah but they are kind of wound up.” Natasha said.

Tony had locked himself away in his workshop while Steve had decided to go for a run. That was three hours ago, and neither had returned.

“Look, I wasn’t trying to rile ‘em up or anything, it just came out. And it’s the truth.”

“We know.”

“Then why is she picking through my brain?” Bucky pointed at Wanda, who was quietly shifting through Bucky’s memories.

“Double checking.” Wanda mumbled.

Bucky rolled his eyes.

“Look man if what you’re saying is true, then that means Steve has a whole other part of his family he didn’t know about. Gotta be thorough.”

“You don’t think I know that?!” Bucky hissed at Sam. “Having a sibling would’ve changed his life, for better or for worse though; I’m not sure.”

“For worse.” Wanda piped up.

The three of them looked at her.

“Based on what I saw, you and Sarah knew that having another child would be dangerous. You all didn’t have a lot of money to begin with, and it would be difficult to feed the three of them.”

Natasha pointed, “That’s why we have her double check.”

“I could’ve told you that.”

“But you didn’t.” Sam sing songed.

Bucky sighed, “Sarah told me specifically that she couldn’t have another kid in the house, but didn’t want to get an abortion either. She told me to watch over Steve when she started showin and once she delivered, we pretended like nothin happened. Steve was too sick to remember much and as long as I kept my mouth shut, he would never know.”

“So did she tell you anything about the baby? A name or sex?”

“I think she said it was-”

“Aaron Stumph.” Tony waltzed in with a tablet in hand.

“He lives!” Sam threw his hands in the air.

Tony grinned. “Yup. And I’m chock full of information.”

“Okay first things first: how the hell did you even know that?”

“Well after Steve left I immediately went into action to see if what robocop was saying is true, it was by the way,” Bucky rolled his eyes, “did some digging through the Captain America exhibit and found 2 very important facts: one, my boyfriend had a good ass back then as he does now-”

“Stark.”

“And two, when he did an interview a couple years back, he talked about his mother and his birth name; stating, and I quote, ‘My mother had always wanted to name me Aaron. It was a name that she fell in love with years before I was born. However, my father’s father was named Steven, and she wanted to honor him by given me that name. If that weren’t the case, I’d probably be named Aaron Rogers.’ end quote.” Tony read.

“So seeing as she had a second child,”

“She would name him Aaron.” Wanda finished.

“How do we even know if it was a boy?”

“Bucky?” Tony looked at the assassin.

“It was.”

“Exactly. So I went back and searched through the hospital registry from back then, and found one Aaron Stumph in that list. Even I was skeptical at first, the mother’s name put down was Jane Doe, but under the list of people that help deliver the baby was Dr. Eli Quaker and nurse Sarah Rogers.”

“So Steve has a brother. Or had at least.” Natasha corrected.

“FRIDAY’s looking more into his family’s history, and in an hour we’ll know if there’s a relative left alive.”

Bucky took in a shallow breath. For the longest time it had just been Steve and him. They were brothers no matter what; even his broken memory knew that. But Bucky at least had his sister back then. A younger sibling that constantly caused him grief, but one that he loved dearly. Steve never had that. Still, the former assassin had a weight on his chest that wouldn’t go away. It was around this time, that Steve had popped back in from his run, seemingly calmer than before.

“Okay so I started digging and-”

“Bedroom. Now.” Steve cut Tony off.

“Uh, babe while I appreciate the eagerness for sex, now’s probably not the best time to-”

Steve didn’t let Tony finish, before lifting the genius up and throwing him over his shoulder.

“Alright! I see we’re going caveman style on this. See you guys in a few hours!” Tony was grinning like a maniac.

Steve carried Tony all the way up to their bedroom, before setting him down on the bed. Tony was going to continue teasing his boyfriend until he noticed the stormy look on his face.

“You okay?”

Steve stood at the foot of the bed in silence. The soldier was still trying to process everything Bucky had said earlier. Mentioning his mother always put him in a melancholy mood; learning that there was a person that he would’ve called brother at some point in his life gave him a whole new range of emotions.

“Is it true?” Steve finally spoke up.

“Yeah. Friday’s doing a search right now of any living relatives and-”

“Cancel it.”

Tony stared at his boyfriend, “What?”

“Cancel the search.”

“Are you sure?” Tony stood, “This is a piece of you're family we’re talking about.”

“I already have the family I need. Right here. You, Bucky, the team.”

“I know that but-”

“Please?” Steve begged.

There was something that Steve wasn’t telling him; Tony knew that for certain. But learning about a huge family secret that’s almost 100 years old was overwhelming enough. Adding onto the fact of being frozen in the ice for 70 years and losing everyone you love, this was a hard pill to swallow.

“Friday, code Halo please.”

 _“Are you sure Boss?”_ The AI asked.

“Do it.”

_“Search terminated.”_

Steve breathed a sigh of relief. “Thank you.”

“Eh.” Tony shrugged. “What can say? You used the puppy dog look on me, I’m defenseless against it.”

“I thought you said my other look made you helpless.”

“Which one?”

Steve slid his arms around Tony and pressed light kisses against his neck, “The one that I give you when you’re being a tease.”

“And then you end pressing me against the nearest surface and-fuck!” Tony groaned when Steve nipped at his collarbone.

“Yup.” Steve said smugly.

A few hours and many orgasms later, the two laid in bed reveling in their afterglow. The fact that Steve seemed so determined to shut down anything regarding his potential family still lingered in the back of Tony’s mind. There was something else bothering his soldier that Tony knew would come back to bite them eventually. The genius pushed back that thought and snuggled up against the Captain.

And if Tony noticed that Steve was holding him tighter than usual, he did his best not to show it.

||

“UP!” Declan demanded.

“Up please?” Patrick corrected.

Declan scrunched up his nose before turning to his mother and yelling, “UP!”

Elisa Stump shook her head and picked up her two-year-old son and put him on her side.

“You caved.” Patrick frowned.

“Pick and choose you're battles honey, pick and choose.”

The family was enjoying a nice summer day out after weeks of rain that poured down on LA. Most of the day was spent at the park, followed by a small lunch at the nearest cafe. Now they were roaming the toy store after practically being dragged in by their son.

“Cow!” Declan pointed at the stuffed animal on the shelf.

“Yeah what does the cow say?”

“Mooo!”

Patrick beamed at his son. “Good job. What does the Lion say?”

“Bwah!”

“Close, but we’ll go with that.” Elisa giggled.

It had been a rough start with the family on the account of Patrick being on tour, but now that Fall Out Boy was taking a breather, the singer could spend all day with his son. Even if their daily routine was playing with instruments. Loudly.

Elisa didn't mind. It was nice to have her boys together as much as they drove her insane sometimes.

“So how much money do you think we’ll have to cough up by the time we leave?” Patrick asked.

“I’d say a good $30. $45 if he decides to really push it.”

“Here’s the thing: if we get him something from here, odds are my mother, or you're parents will buy it for him later, and then we have to return it.”

“ _Or_ :” Elisa started, “We can keep the one we bought as a backup in case the first one goes missing.”

Patrick threw his hands up in the air, “You all are just going to spoil this kid to death.”

“Maybe, but I’m pretty sure he’s gonna be glued to you're side for like ever.” Elisa smirked.

Patrick would spend hours with their son playing with him, or just singing to him. It made her heart swell just to see how much her husband was so enamored with Declan.

“Cap’n Merica!” Declan squirmed in Elisa’s arms.

Elisa put her son down, but held his hand as he trotted towards the row of Captain America figures standing on the shelf.

“I see! Is that daddy’s long lost twin?” Elisa cooed.

“Oh no, not you too.” Patrick groaned. Pete had joked a couple years back that Captain America and him had striking similarities, to the point where everyone in their friend group had started calling them the lost twins.

“Who even got him into the Avengers anyway?”

“I’m pretty sure it was combination of Pete and Andy.”

Patrick sighed, “Of course it was. Shoot.”

“What?”

Patrick rummaged through his pockets, “Think I left my wallet in the car.”

“And I don’t have my cards with me.”

“We parked about a block over; shouldn’t take that long for me to get it.”

“Ok. Hurry back though you know how he gets cranky when he doesn’t see his golden dada.”

“Dada.” Declan cheered.

“I’ll be right back okay?”

“Toy!”

“Yeah, I know.” Patrick quickly walked out the store.

Elisa smiled fondly, and continued to roam the store with her son. Declan waddled around pointing at any and everything that caught his interest. The mother ended up with an Iron Man action figure and 2 plush animals in her arms.

Elisa had just swayed the two-year-old away from the toy car, when she felt a small shift underneath her. Other customers in the store paused as well. Then a loud boom rumbled through the store. Everything in her screamed danger. Elisa immediately grabbed her son and rushed towards the back exit.

The two were just at the door, when a burst of light flashed followed by an explosion.

||

It had been 3 weeks since Bucky had told Steve about his mother and Steve had not talked about it once. If the topic was even brought up, he’d quickly change the subject, and completely ignore it. That had put the assassin on edge more than anything else. An avoidant Steve was a depressed Steve, and it killed Buck inside that he once again unintentionally hurt his best friend.

“Morning.” Steve strolled into kitchen.

“Hm.”

Steve stopped short, “You feeling alright?”

Bucky shrugged, shifting the food on his plate. “I'm good.”

“Y’know if there's something bothering you, you can tell me.”

“I know. And if there's something bothering you, _you'd_ tell me right?”

“Of course.” Bucky raised an eyebrow.

“What?”

“Stevie, we’ve known each other since we were old enough to know what swearing was, I can tell when somethin’s eating at you.”

Steve sighed, “I... I feel like I'm always missing out on something. All the things I could've had just slips away and I can't get it back. Peggy, the commandos, and now a brother that I never even knew I had.”

That tight feeling in Bucky’s chest that he felt a few weeks ago started to come back.

“But what I have now; what I had on the past, I wouldn't trade it for the world. I have my best friend, the love of my life, and a place to call home.”

“That was so sappy, I think I got diabetes.” Steve threw a kitchen towel at Bucky’s face.

“Punk.”

“Jerk.” Steve shot back.

“You sure you still don’t wanna look? I mean I know you’re good with us but it’s still kinda big.”

“It might not be the safest idea.”

“How so?” Bucky asked.

“Well-”

“Suit up boys, we’ve got an alert from California.” Natasha stormed through the common area.

The soldiers immediately went into action, “What’s the issue?”

“Watchdog attack statewide. S.H.I.E.L.D’s got agents there, but they’re outnumbered in Los Angeles; asked us for assistance.”

“Any fatalities?”

“50 deaths, about 200 injured so far.” Natasha listed.

“Then let’s stop em before it gets higher.”


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I finally beat out the second part to this thank god.

The team had arrived a few miles away from one of the heavier firefights against the Watchdogs. S.H.I.E.L.D agents had backed them down the street, but there were still some on rooftops and within buildings. Iron Man and Falcon took the air; while Black Widow, Scarlet Witch and The Winter Soldier took to the roofs, taking out watchdog members one by one.

“Any idea on why they’re attacking?” Steve flung his shield, knocking down at least enemy agents.

“The state was hosting a celebration for Inhuman life.” Tony said over comms, “Security was supposed to be heightened but-”

“Can’t really prepare for a terrorist attack of this magnitude.” Natasha replied flatly.

Wanda landed next to Steve, before sending a blast of energy at a cluster of Watchdogs. “There’s at least two dozen people still trapped within the shopping center two blocks from here.”

“And it’s currently being blocked by a fuckton of Watchdogs.” Bucky muttered.

“Language Barnes.” Tony teased.

“Shove it Stark.”

“Chatter.” Steve gritted.

“There’s a small pocket right before that alleyway,” Sam flew by. “We’ll cover you.”

Wanda and Steve ran headfirst towards the building; fighting their way through. The two made it pass with minor scratches and rushed to the group of people hiding in the storefront. Wanda started ushering the civilians away from the battle as Steve took note of any severe injuries.

An older woman with a gash on her cheek stopped to point at the top floor, “I think I saw a child still up there.”

“Are you sure ma’am?” The woman nodded.

The building was already unstable, but on the off chance that there still be others alive...

“Go.” Wanda insisted, “I’ll get them to safety.”

Steve hesitated for a moment before darting into the already crumbling structure. The captain scanned through every floor, making sure there wasn’t anyone left alive. By the time he reached the sixth floor, Steve was starting to worry that whatever child the woman mention was dead. He roamed through the rubble with no such luck. He was about to turn back when he saw something move out the corner of his eye. Steve held his shield up high and turned to see a small child curled up in a corner under a fallen shelf. The boy looked to be only two, and was covered in debris.

“Hey there.” Steve crouched down towards the child. “You alright?”

“Capin America.” the boy wobbled.

“Yeah that’s right. I’m gonna getcha out of here okay? C’mon.” Steve secured the toddler in his arms and started heading for the exit.

“Mama.” the boy said.

“I’m gonna get you to your mom okay?”

The child leaned over to the side and waved his arms, “Mama!”

The soldier followed the kid’s line of sight, and saw an arm peeking through a piece of ceiling. Steve ran over to find a woman trapped underneath. Her breathing looked shallow but she was alive nonetheless.

Elisa looked up at her son, “Declan.”

“Mama!” Declan squirmed in Steve’s arms to reach his mother.

Steve knelt, but held the child close, “Ma’am can you hear me?”

Elisa nodded.

“Okay, I’m gonna get you out of here.” Steve started lifting the concrete.

“No.” Elisa shook her head, “Go.”

“Not gonna leave you behind.”

The building started to tremble. Declan’s eyes started to well up with tears. Steve knew it was only a matter of time before the whole place collapsed. The debris was just a touch too heavy for him to lift on his own, but he didn’t have time to call for backup.

“Just go.” Elsa started to tear up. She couldn’t let her son die along with her.

Steve took his shield, and propped it under the concrete for leverage. The shield gave a little bit of room, but it was just enough. He grabbed the woman by waist and dragged her out.

“Grab on.” Elisa held on tightly to the Captain’s side as the three of them made their way out. They had landed on the fourth floor, when the stairwell collapsed. The ground beneath them shook again, causing more debris to fall.

“Dammit.” Steve muttered.

“Cap you there?” Tony’s voice crackled through his comms. “Maximoff said you went in for survivors, and it’s been radio silence ever since.”

“I’m here.” Steve replied, “Currently stuck on the north side of the fourth floor. Stairwell’s completely gone.”

“I’m coming up on the east side now.”

Elisa heard a loud crack behind her, and saw that the floor was splitting underneath them. Steve looked back as well, and knew they had to move. Steve passed Declan onto Elisa.

“Cover him and hold on tight to me.”  he ordered.

Elisa put her son between the two of them as Steve started barreling down the hall.

“Iron Man?”

“Yup?”

“Y’know how you always complain about me and Hawkeye jumping off buildings without warning?” Steve saw the long panned windows in front of them.

“Yeah why-oh god Cap no.” Tony groaned.

“Make sure you catch me.”

“Dammit Steve you son of a-”

The rest of what Tony said was drowned out as he broke through the glass. The three of them started to drop down; the ground getting closer. Steve heard the telltale sound of the Iron Man armor and held out one arm. Tony swooped in and grabbed on tight to the Captain’s arm as he flew closer to the ground. Steve let go and landed firmly on the street with the two civilians in hand. The battle seemed to be over with most of the Watchdogs dead or being detained. The paramedics were all over giving aid to the injured.

“You okay?” Steve saw the woman limping coming down, probably had a broken leg.

“I’m good.” Elisa ran her hands through Declan’s hair. “Thank you.”

“It’s no... problem.” Steve trailed off.

He hadn’t noticed it before. In all the craziness trying to get all of them to safety, he hadn’t once seen it. Now he could in all its glory. Around the woman’s neck was a dark blue pendant with a gold chain. It wouldn’t have struck him as odd if it weren’t for the giant ‘R’ etched into the middle. Seeing that was like a punch in the stomach.

He hadn’t seen that necklace almost 90 years.

“Excuse me.” Steve stumbled towards his team.

Elisa looked back at the Captain as he walked away. The odd look he gave her made the woman worry, but now she could only focus on her son. Her baby was covered in dirt and looked downright terrified.

“Shh, it’s okay sweetheart. It’s okay.”

“Elisa!” Patrick called.

“Patrick.” Elisa all but fell into her husband’s arms.

Patrick cupped his hands around Elisa’s face, “You’re alright.”

“We’re good. We’re-we’re fine.” Elisa sobbed.

“Daddy.” Declan cried.

“I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere.” The singer held onto his wife and child.

They were gonna be okay. His family was alive and they were gonna be just fine.

||

Tony was worried about Steve.

Granted he was always worried about him, but this was different. Steve looked like he’d seen a ghost when he made his way onto the quinjet, and had been quiet the whole way home. The others had picked up on it too, and were just as anxious. It was during lunch, when Steve decided not to eat that Tony decided enough is enough.

“Alright soldier let’s go.”

“What?”

“Bedroom now.” Tony echoed Steve’s words.

“I-”

“Let’s go.” Tony tugged at his arm.

Steve barely put up a fight and let Tony drag him upstairs to their room. Steve sat down on the bed; still in his quiet state. It scared the hell out of Tony, and it needed to end.

“Steve. What’s going on?”

Steve exhaled, “I... Can I see... do you still have the information on...”

“On your brother’s family?”

“Yeah.”

“Friday, Code halo reboot.”

 _“Rebooting boss.”_ all the information FRIDAY had dug up was now in front of them.

“I thought you said you deleted it.”

“Not entirely. Wanted to make sure to keep just below the surface in case you changed your mind. Any particular reason you wanted to look at it now?” Tony asked.

“Can I tell you after?”

Tony sat down next to Steve, “Of course. Alright now let’s see what we have here.”

FRIDAY pulled up the first picture, which was an old photo of Aaron. Steve’s heart stopped. He looked to be about 12 years old in this photo, but he could see so much of his mother’s features in his face. A few more images came up that showed Aaron at an older age. One even a wedding photo.

“Looks so much like you.” Tony mumbled.

Then there was the death certificate. He died in 1965 of lung cancer and was currently buried in Evanston, Illinois. They had a daughter named Patricia, who in turn had a son called Patrick. Next to the name was a red dot.

“Fri, what’s with the dot?”

 _“The red dot indicates a high frequency search.”_ she chirped.

“Is he a criminal?” Steve questioned.

 _“No, but he was technically arrested for not having proper licensing.”_ FRIDAY pulled up all information on Patrick Stump.

Steve stared at the screen in awe. He remembered a few years back that Tony recommended a whole list of bands to listen to catch up in the modern world. One of them being the one Patrick was currently in.

“Seems like you’re not the only famous person in the family anymore.”

“Guess not.” Steve’s eyes wandered through all the pictures, until he stopped on one.

The woman that he saved earlier today. Holding hands with Patrick. And she was wearing the same necklace as before. Steve remembered seeing his mother wear that necklace all the time when he was little. She said it was a gift from his father, and the ‘R’ in the middle stood for Rogers. She never took it off. So, when Steve asked about it the day he realized it wasn’t there, his mother said that she was robbed and that he shouldn’t worry about it. Her reaction seemed so odd back then, but he was too sick to press on it further. He should have asked more. He should have started digging. He should have-

“Steve.” Tony laid his hand over his.

Steve blinked back tears he didn’t know he shed. A part of him he didn’t know he was missing was gone. And it hurt so much not to know.

“I didn’t get to see him get married.” Steve croaked. “I didn’t get to see him get all flustered for his first date, or see him go to his first baseball game or-”

“Steve, Steve look at me.” the genius held his boyfriend’s face in his hands, “You didn’t know okay? If you didn’t go into the ice you probably still wouldn’t know. I know you feel like you miss everything; that all the great things in your life get taken away too soon, but it’s still here. The things you had before live on, it’s just different. He may be gone, but his family is still here. _Your_ family is still here.”

“I’m not family to them.”

“But you could be.”

“What if they don’t like me.”

“You’re Steve Rogers. I’m pretty sure it’s impossible to not like you; you’re made from sunshine, rainbows, and American righteousness.” Steve laughed through his tears.

“We don’t have to do anything with this. But if you want, we can go see them.”

“Together?”

Tony gave his boyfriend a warm smile, “Always.”

“Love you.” Steve pulled Tony in close and just held him.

||

“Pete, what are you doing?” Patrick had walked away for two minutes to grab Declan a snack, and now his best friend was laying on the living room floor clutching his chest while his son stood over him giggling.

“He got me trick!” Pete heaved. “I was defenseless against his super strength.”

“Kayo!” Declan waved his fists triumphantly.

“That’s right munchkin, you got uncle Pete good.”

Patrick rolled his eyes, but smiled. It had been a week since the attack at the shopping center, and Pete as well as Patrick’s mother came to help however they could. Declan hadn’t been sleeping well, and neither was Elisa. It scared Patrick that they wouldn’t be able to recover, but getting Declan to laugh eased that thought.

“You getting Pete good honey?” Elisa looked over from her spot in the kitchen.

“Yah.” Declan threw his body onto Pete’s chest.

‘Oh! Heavy child.” Pete groaned. “Why must you be so rough.”

“These new babies are rough dear.” Patricia Stumph came in from the porch.

“Nah, Ruby seems chill.”

“That’s because Ruby has other things to do. Like finding every penny in existence.”

“Seriously, how does she do that?” Patrick had never seen a kid so infatuated with change more so than Joe’s daughter.

“She’s a reincarnation of Mr. Krabs.” Pete laughed.

“Declan, sit on him.” Patrick deadpanned.

Declan plopped down straight on Pete’s chest and started clapping.

“Stop teaching your son bad habits Patrick.” Patricia scolded.

“Too late. Bad habits are a part of their DNA.” Elisa added.

The entire room laughed, save for Patrick.

A few blocks away, Steve and Tony were pulling up to the house. Steve had toggled back and forth about going, but he finally decided to just go and not change his mind no matter what. The two had flew to Chicago to visit Aaron’s grave before flying down to LA.

Tony turned to Steve, “You ready?”

Steve breathed in, “No. Let’s go.”

The couple got out the car and walked up the driveway. It was one of the more larger houses on the street, with a wraparound porch and at least three floors. There were three cars parked out front with a tricycle right in front of the bumper of the first vehicle. Tony walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. A few moments later, the door swung open, revealing a man with black hair and olive skin wearing a t-shirt that said ‘Suck My Richard’.

Pete stood at the door; starstrucked. He blinked a few times to see if what he was seeing was there, and sure enough it was.

“Hi.”

“Hey.” Pete squeaked out.

“Mind if we,”

“Sure.” Pete blurted out. Probably not the best thing considering it wasn’t his house, but he didn’t think the family would mind if the Avengers came into their home.

“Pete who was at the...door.” Patrick stared wide eyed at the heroes standing at the entryway.

Steve stared back with the same look. His face was a bit rounder, but he could see a bit of himself in the singer. Patrick was starting to see why people were always comparing him to the Captain now that he was up close. It was unnerving to say the least.

“Cap’n America!” Declan trotted over to Steve and stared up at him in wonder.

“Hello.” Steve waved. Without the dirt and debris, he could see the child’s sandy blond hair better.

“Who was at the-Oh my goodness!” Elisa turned, and almost dropped the plate she was holding. She came out to the living room and went to greet everyone. “Hi, I um... oh this is crazy. And I thought I’d lost it when Elton John came to visit.”

“Wait, you’ve met Elton John?!” Tony gaped.

“You haven’t?” Pete quipped.

“Of course I have. In passing.” Tony mumbled.

“Sorry for barging in like this,”

“Nonsense. You’re fine.” Elisa waved. “My name is,”

“Elisa, right?”

“Yes.”

“How’s the leg?” Steve looked down at the knee brace on her right leg.

“It’s healing. Although my husband treats it like it’s broken.”

“It could have been.” the singer stuck out his hand, “Patrick. It’s a pleasure to meet you Captain Rogers.”

“Steve is fine.”

“Why don’t you two sit down, I’ll go get everyone something to eat.”

“The pumpkin squares are next to the toaster.” Patricia yelled. “Declan sweetie come here, the Captain’s not going anywhere anytime soon.”

Declan waddled over to his grandmother, climbed on top of her lap, and continued to stare at the Captain. Elisa came back moments later with a tray of Patricia’s infamous Pumpkin squares and placed them on the coffee table.

“Didn’t think that the Avengers did house calls for victims.” Elisa sat down.

“Gosh, if we did that we’d never get home.” Tony shivered.

“We’re actually here for a different reason.” Steve spoke up. “We’re uh... we’re trying to confirm-”

“Steve has been looking into his family history, and we think you might be related to him.” Tony broke in.

“What?” The entire family gawked.

Steve scowled at the genius, “What? You were stammering.”

“Anyway I recently found out that I had a brother that was adopted and I wanted to,”

“See if it were true.” Patrick finished.

The room was silent for a moment, before Patricia got up with Declan in hand and walked towards the back of the house. There was a sound of a shelf being opened and closed and Patricia walked back into the room seconds later with a large box in her hand.

“My mother was always big on keeping things from her past to remember.” Patricia sat the box down. “I thought she just had a hoarding problem, but she insisted I keep everything on the off chance that I would need it someday.”

Patricia opened the box, and started going through photos and trinkets that hadn’t seen the light of day in years. The elder Stumph picked through, until she found what she was looking for. Patricia unfolded a piece of paper and handed it to Steve.

“That was a letter my father had received when my grandparents passed. Along with their will and their house.”

Steve scanned the letter repeatedly. It was his mother’s handwriting. She wrote about how she didn’t want to give her son up, but that times were difficult. That she still loved him with all her heart. She only signed her first name, but Steve knew how his mother curved her ‘S’.

“That’s Ma’s handwriting alright.” Steve said quietly.

Tony wrung his hands, “Do you mind if we do a DNA test? It might not be as strong, but a 40% match would confirm it.”

“I would be happy to.” Patricia smiled warmly.

Tony pulled out a thin metal disk and held it out in front of him. There were two pads on the side that were shaped like a fingerprint. Both Patricia and Steve placed their thumbs at the same time, and felt a small prick. A few seconds later, the screen in the middle flashed a green ‘52%’.

They were related.

This woman was his niece.

Steve’s whole body started to tremble. This was family, this was his _blood._ It felt like a part of him was coming home. Steve was too caught up in the moment, that he didn’t notice Declan crawling up to him and hugging him. The little boy patted Steve’s face, wiping away the tears falling from his eyes.

“Isokay.” He bubbled.

Steve gave a wet laugh.

Patricia also had tears in her eyes. It was hard to wrap her head around having an uncle (especially one that looked 30 years younger than you), but she could tell how much this meant to him. Family had been the most important thing she impressed upon her children, and losing that was something she’d dreaded.

“So are you guys gonna kick us out or?” Tony began.

Patricia could only grinned as she stood next to Steve and hugged him. “Never.”

“She’s not kidding.” Pete warned. “When Mama Stumph claims you, you’re hers. You’ll never be able to leave. Ever.”

“Shut it Pete.”

“No Peter has a point. I am very possessive of my family.” She looked down at Steve.

The soldier looked up at her in a loss for words. It baffled him how easy it was to for her to welcome him.

“That is if you’d like to be.” Patricia tacked on.

“Yes.” Steve swallowed.

“Good. You and your boyfriend are welcome anytime you’d like.” Both Steve and Tony’s eyes widened as they looked up at the elder Stumph. Elisa, Patrick, and Pete stared in shock as well.

Patricia scoffed, “Oh please, I could tell as soon as you two walked through the door. You know Patrick was the same way when he first brought Elisa home.”

“Mom.” Patrick groaned.

“He couldn’t take his eyes off her for one minute; ran straight into the side of the door because of it.”

“Mom!” Patrick blushed.

“Huh, you two even blush the same.” Tony observed.

“Tony I doubt that’s tru-”

“Fondue.” Steve’s eyes slightly bulged before his entire face was red as a tomato.

“Holy crap you’re right!” Pete laughed.

Both Patrick and Steve glared at their dark-haired counterparts. Pete and Tony responded with a shit eating grin. Declan had made his way into Elisa’s arms and beamed at his mother. Elisa’s heart swelled at the scene around her. Elisa was never short on family; hers was larger than she even knew what to do with, but to see her husband and her mother-in-law add onto theirs was a sight to see.

||

“This feels wrong.” Bucky stated.

“I know Buck.” Steve tried to bite back his grin.

“Yet we’re still here.”

“It’s for support Barnes.” Tony claimed.

The three of them were currently at Wrigley Field baseball park in Chicago watching the Cubs play the Cardinals. Tony wasn’t an avid sports fan as Bucky and Steve, but he enjoyed a good baseball game from time to time. Bucky was less than thrilled to be watching and supporting a baseball team other than the Dodgers or even the Mets, but was dragged along anyway.

“I am all for rooting for anyone that’ll beat the Cardinals, but explain to me again why exactly we’re rootin for Chicago?”

“Patrick is from here, and Fall Out Boy’s getting ready to perform in a few minutes.” Steve explained, “It wouldn’t be right root for the other team, now would it?”

“Unless said team was the Dodgers?”

“That’s different Tony.” Steve pointed.

“Uh huh.”

Steve was about to continue defending his argument, when he saw Elisa, Declan, and Patricia walking down their row. Declan’s face lit up when he saw Steve, and all but ran to his seat.

“Hi.”

“Hey.” Steve picked up the toddler and placed him on his lap. “You say hi to Tony?”

“Hi Tony!” Declan waved.

“Hey there kiddo, you’ve been good for your mom?”

“Ya.”

“No.” Elisa stated. “Had a meltdown in the car on the way here because he ran out of fruit snacks.”

“Well fruit snacks are essential for a kid’s happiness.”

“Don’t encourage him Stark.” Elisa pointed.

Steve laughed, “Elisa, Patricia this my friend Bucky.”

“Nice to finally meet you.” Elisa stuck out her hand.

Bucky gave a small smile, “Likewise.”

Bucky went to shake Patricia’s hand but the elder Stumph decided to go for a hug instead. It threw Bucky by surprise, but accepted it nonetheless.

“Steven talks about you all the time, and it’s an honor to meet you.”

“Thanks.” Bucky mumbled while turning a red.

“Aw Patricia, you’re making the poos sergeant blush.” Tony teased.

“Shut it Stark.”

Tony simply preened at the soldier. The seven of them got themselves situated, and were practically buzzing for the performance. Declan had immediately taken a liking towards Bucky and his metal arm. The 2-year-old even shared some of his snacks with him as well. Steve stared fondly at the two; watching Bucky feel a bit more comfortable with the child, and Declan overflowing with happiness. Another 10 minutes went by when Steve spotted Patrick walking out to the field. The whole stadium cheered as Fall Out Boy took the stage.

“Daddy!” Declan pointed.

“That’s right! You see daddy?” Elisa cooed.

“Bucky.” Declan tugged at the assassin’s sleeve. “Daddy.”

“That’s your dad out there?” Declan nodded.

Tony chuckled. “Looks like the kid has a new favorite. Sorry Steve.”

“I wouldn’t worry about too much.” Patricia commented, “Seems like it’s a hereditary trait to be attached to a James Barnes.”

“God I hope not. One was enough as it is.” Steve lightly punched Bucky’s arm.

The stadium was quiet for a moment before the band started to play. Patrick’s voice rang out through the speakers. Declan immediately started dancing in Steve’s lap; singing along to the song. Patrick had glanced to the side of the stadium where his family was sitting, and even waved. At one point, Patrick had hit a high note, causing the whole ball park to scream.

“Holy shit.” Bucky muttered under his breath.

“Yeah.” Steve grinned. “Thank you, by the way.”

“For what?”

“For telling me.”

Bucky frowned, “I don’t think that I ever would have if I wasn’t so messed up in the head. It was an accident anyway.”

“Let’s be clear: all of us are kinda messed up.” Tony piped up. “And even if you didn’t say anything that’s fine as well. In the end, we’re good with the family we have Barnes, and you and Steve are always gonna be attached to the hip.”

“That’s very sweet of you Tony.”

“Don’t get used to it Rogers.” Tony then looked down at Declan, “But this is also good too.”

Steve looked over at Elisa and Patricia, whose focus was on the stage, but snuck glances at the boys. Declan was going back and forth between watching the performance, and talking Bucky and Tony’s ears off. Steve then brought his attention back to the stage just as they finished. Patrick waved to the crowd, and gave a thumbs up to Steve. Steve gave him one as well. The thought of not wanting to meet the Stump’s seemed crazy now that he’s here. It was one weird accident, but a happy accident nonetheless. All in All, Steve was glad. He had his boyfriend, his best friend, his niece, and her children.

And a piece of fruit snack thrown down his shirt.

Steve couldn’t complain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This probably could've been better, but I'll leave it like it is.  
> Follow my tumblr for more outrageous prompts @/Inubz101


End file.
